Bo Brady
Beauregard Aurelius "Bo" Brady is a fictional character on the television soap opera Days of our Lives. The role has been played by Peter Reckell (1983 to 1987, 1990 to 1992, 1995 to 12, and again in 2015) and Robert Kelker-Kelly (1992 to 1995). Roman and Kayla first mentioned their younger brother during the Salem Strangler story line in the early 80s. His name was not Bo. It was mentioned as Marcus Aurelius. Bo, arguably the show's primary male hero, began his tenure as the stereotypical "bad boy with a heart of gold" and grew to become a brave and noble police detective, romantic and loving husband and doting father of four. Along with his wife Hope, Bo has been a mainstay for over twenty years, and while his wild youthful days may be behind him, he has not stopped saving the day. Though not a Brady by blood, his passion and heart helps him protect and lead his family through their constant struggles with the menace of the DiMeras and all other problems, natural and supernatural, that come their way. Bo hates Sami's husband Rafe. Bo and Hope were unable to reconcile after Hope learned that he was responsible for Chelsea having the car that night and keeping the truth from her, and the two separated. When Hope learned that she was pregnant again, Bo was devastated when paternity tests proved that Patrick Lockhart was the father of her unborn baby, but he was still determined to be part of Hope's life. Despite numerous warnings that he was going too far in his quest to bring Patrick down, Bo continued his investigations, and was briefly kicked off the force as a result. It all proved to be worth it to him when Patrick confessed, as Hope was giving birth in a warehouse, that the baby was actually Bo's. Weeks later, Bo and Hope finally chose a name for their newest daughter Ciara Alice Brady. Bo is also the uncle of his brother Roman's children, Samantha Gene "Sami", Eric Roman, Rex, Cassie, and Caroline Anna "Carrie", and the uncle of his sister Kimberly's children, Jeannie "Theresa" and Andrew Donovan, and his sister Kayla's children, Stephanie and Joseph "Joe" Johnson,and his paternal half-brother, Philip Kiriakis's child, Tyler Kiriakis. Great uncle to William "Will" and Alice "Allie" Horton, John "Johhny" and Sydney DiMera, Unknown Reed, and Tate Black. Character history Bo Brady stormed into Salem with his motorbike and leather jacket. He immediately fell for upper-class girl Hope Williams. She was too young for him. Hope was only 17 years old when Bo appeared. On her 18th birthday, Bo admitted his love for Hope and the two were about to make love when Hope's father Doug walked in on them. Doug suffered a heart attack. As a result, Hope decided to walk away from Bo and her love for him. During this time Bo helps Roman uncover the truth about the Salem Slasher and pushes Hope further away. Larry Welch worms his way into Hope's life in order to gain access to her trust fund and have political clout in Salem due to Hope's last name. Larry proposes marriage and Hope, reluctantly, accepts. On the day of her wedding, Bo barges in on the bride weeping. Bo "kidnaps" Hope and takes her for a ride on his motorcycle. He pledges his love. At first Hope doesn't buy it. Bo convinces Hope of his love. Two goons kidnap Hope and tell her that she has to marry Larry, if not Bo and her family would be harmed. Hope marries Larry begrudgingly and against everyone's wishes especially Bo's. Hope convinces Bo that she loves Larry and that they are happy together. After months of yearning to be together, Hope confesses her feelings to Bo and they make plans to expose Larry and his political goons. Bo and Hope secretly meet at Eugene's house and in Salem's tunnels for months. They end up on an island and prisoners of Stefano with other Salemites. While waiting to be rescued Bo witnesses his brother Roman fighting with Stefano and Stefano shooting Roman off a cliff. Roman "dies" in Bo's arms. Bo leaves Roman on the beach to go find Stefano. Bo is devastated by Roman's death. He lashes out at Hope and pushes her away. They break up and spend time apart. Hope joins the police force. She gets injured in the line of duty. Bo proposes marriage to give Hope a reason to live. Hope and Bo marry in a regal ceremony given to them by the English royalty for rescuing them from a criminal mastermind. After many adventures as newlyweds, Bo learned that he was Victor Kiriakis's son, a crime boss extraordinaire. This devastated Bo. He had been born of a torrid affair between his mother and Victor. Bo decided to use this new found relationship to Victor to bring Victor down for the various criminal activities he was involved in. He declared himself a Kiriakis and moved into the mansion. Hope becomes pregnant with their first child. Hope miscarried the baby while Bo was away. This leads to Hope to leave Bo. Victor tried his best to change his son, but to no avail. It didn’t work. Bo and Hope reconcile. Hope becomes pregnant again. Soon after, Bo did something to infuriate his new found father, and Victor denounced his son, even having a fake paper drawn up saying Bo was not his son. Shawn Douglas was born shortly after and they set sail around the world not long after. Bo and Hope return to Salem after a 3 year trip around the world with their son Shawn D. Hope "dies" during the Cruise of Deception. Bo is devastated and tries his best to move on with his life without Hope. Bo meets a woman named Dr. Carly Manning. The fall in love but Bo has a hard time committing to her. Victor has a stroke. She helps Victor recuperate from his stroke. Victor falls in love with Carly and proposes marriage to her. Carly says yes because Bo won't acknowledge his feelings for her. Bo sends a letter to Carly telling her that he loved her and begged her not to marry Victor. The letter is thwarted by Victor. Victor forges a letter from Carly telling Bo that it's too late and that she loves Victor. Victor and Carly marry. Carly can't forget her love for Bo while married to Victor. Meanwhile Bo swallowed a deadly virus that there wasn't a cure for. Carly finds out about the forged letter that Victor sends Bo. She goes to Bo and tells him she knows about the letter. Bo pushes Carly away because he is dying. Carly eventually figures out that Bo is sick. She is able to create a cure and Bo is on the mend. They proclaim their love for one another. Victor tries to keep them apart by trying to kill his son, but Carly is injured instead. Victor fakes his death and Carly is arrested for his murder. Bo figures out that Victor is hiding in Mexico. Bo, Roman, John, Marlena, and Isabella travel to Mexico to find Victor and more information on John's identity and Roman and Marlena's missing years. Carly jumps bail and stows away on the plane. After finding Victor, Bo proposes to Carly. They have a symbolic ceremony in Mexico. They get engaged in Salem and plan a wedding. Bo is kidnapped on the eve of his wedding. After months of being apart they are reunited. Carly begins to remember the baby she had with an old boyfriend, Lawrence Alamain. She was led to believe that her baby died. That was not the case. Carly was reunited with her son. Bo and Carly once again planned a wedding but to no avail. Carly was buried alive and presumed dead by Bo and her other loved ones. She was actually re-living her youthful love with Lawrence in the Alamain household. Their old romance rekindled, Carly and Lawrence returned to Switzerland. Bo was left again, only Billie Reed was there to pick up the pieces of his heart. After a winding engagement, starting with her not telling him about her father’s sexual abuse towards her and the return of his presumed dead wife Hope, Billie and Bo got married. Only he couldn’t fight the feelings he had for the mother of his son. Billie returned to Paris after granting him a divorce. Hope and Bo, after many years apart, explored their feelings for each other and were engaged. On their wedding day, Bo got frozen by falling in cold water, and trying to conserve body heat, Billie undressed Bo and laid in bed with him. Hope walked in, looking for her husband-to-be-again, and saw them like this. She thought they had made love, and cancelled the wedding. Billie and Bo became involved in a drug smuggling case in Salem, after Shawn D had gotten shot by drug dealers. J.L. King, in order to test Bo’s loyalty to the drug ring, he made Billie and Bo get married. Hope, by a strange turn of events, became bridesmaid, and slimy Franco Kelly, the best man. Bo believed Kate when she lied and said Franco and Hope were together. Bo not trusting in Hope's love yet again, consummated his marriage to Billie and she got pregnant with their daughter Georgia, to whom she gave birth prematurely in the Bayou. Billie hoping she could hold on to Bo, and out of spite for Hope, blamed it on an argument they had had earlier, and Hope was left with an enormous amount of guilt, keeping Hope and Bo apart. Bo then got interested in Hope’s past, but she refused to participate in the search with him. He went to the Bayou again where he met Swamp Girl, a scarred girl who knew some secrets about Hope’s past. She knew quite a few. She was the person who had taken Hope’s place in the cage at Ernesto’s. She was scared, and Hope was taken to safety by Stefano. Bo returned with Swamp Girl (AKA. Princess Greta) to Salem, who was afraid of civilization because of her scars. Hope had been transformed into Princess Gina, but no one knew this, although Greta had a sense that her mother was around when Hope was. Bo was treading on dangerous territory. Bo didn't catch on to the truth about Hope's dual identity until after the real Hope had been kidnapped, and Gina had taken her place. He was horrified when 'Hope' shot their son Shawn, but it was the impetus needed for Bo and everyone else in Salem to learn the truth. After rescuing Hope and Stefano from their imprisonment, Bo returned to town with Hope, who was very, very pregnant with a child Bo knew could not be his. They were married in June 2000 while Hope prepared to give birth to a baby boy, and renewed their vows again later in 2000. Bo was devastated to think that the baby boy he loved, J.T., was really John Black's child, but his love for Hope was too strong to break them up. Bo and Hope were also devastated when they learned that their child was switched at birth with the child Lexie adopted, and that the father of the baby boy they had been raising was fighting for custody of his son. They fought to keep J.T., and also fought to take Isaac from Abe and Lexie. Their plan was to raise the two boys. They lost custody of J.T. to his natural father, but luckily Abe relinquished custody of Isaac to Bo and Hope. Rather than cause the boy serious issues by changing his name mid-stream, they simply shortened it to Zack. Bo faced possible heartbreak when Hope was kidnapped, and Lexie was the prime suspect, but it turned out that Larry Welch (Hope's first husband who went to prison) had kidnapped Hope. They were trying to get their life back on track and Bo quit the force so he and Hope could become bounty hunters. When things started going bad for the Salem PD, Bo and Hope were both reinstated as police officers, and focused all their energies on the Salem Stalker serial killings. Roman and Bo both begged Caroline to tell them where she was the night Maggie died, and to explain her prints on the bottle used to bludgeon her. She refused to, and unfortunately, she was poisoned not long after. The entire Brady family was devastated by her death. Part of Bo refused to accept not only Caroline's death but also Roman's death at his own wedding just weeks later, and when news came that the Salemites might be alive, he was desperate to believe it. Thanks to Roman's efforts to send a message, Bo was able to track down the survivors and reunite with his lost family members and even his former wife Billie until, again, his father and mother were presumed deceased. After getting back to Salem, Bo and Hope began putting their lives back together. Just as they were starting to get everything settled down again and beginning to work on the problems with their son Shawn and his new girlfriend Jan, Bo and Billie learned that their daughter, Georgia, was alive and well. Bo and Billie began searching for the teenager, and learned that she had been adopted and was living right in Salem. When the search for Georgia stagnated, Bo concentrated on patching up his marriage with Hope (which had hit the skids when he and Billie were looking for Georgia), and bought a new boat for her, the Fancy Face III. Bo and Billie eventually learned that Chelsea Benson was their daughter, and immediately Bo found himself caught between Chelsea and Hope because Chelsea kept asking for money and Bo felt so guilty about not being there for her growing up he would give her the money even though he and Hope really couldn't afford it. He helped Chelsea get out of trouble a few times, but finally put his foot down before Christmas and she lost her driver's license. He arranged for her to have driver's lessons, and when she told him how great her instructor said she was, he agreed to let her have the car on New Year's Eve. Unfortunately, Chelsea wasn't paying attention and accidentally ran over Zack, who was at a sleepover. Bo was devastated to learn that his daughter killed his son and broke down in tears in the hospital elevator when that was discovered then lied to Hope about who hit Zack. Hope eventually learned the truth and she and Bo separated. Hope got I bombed with Patrick Lockhart, and later became pregnant. The baby was believed to be Patrick's, but Bo was eventually revealed to be the baby's father. Bo and Hope named the baby Ciara Brady, and officially reunited. Bo and Hope worked together when the DiMera family returned to Salem. Bo and Hope went to Ireland to retrieve an envelope, but Andre DiMera took Hope hostage, and forced Bo to hand over the envelope. Bo chased after Andre, but Andre got the drop on Bo and stabbed him in the shoulder, before fleeing. The Brady's tried to trap Andre, but he outwitted them and captured Roman. Steve Johnson took Stefano hostage and forced a trade, but Andre took Hope hostage. Bo cornered Andre on the roof of the TV station, shot him, and grabbed Hope before she fell. Andre survived the fall, but later turned off his life support system. Bo and Hope went to Ireland to help Shawn and Bell rescue their daughter, Claire Brady. During this time, Shawn Sr. was reunited with his long thought dead sister Colleen Brady. Colleen revealed that John was the her son with Stefano's father, Santo DiMera; making John a Brady and a DiMera. Colleen passed away with the members of her family and her son by her side. On the way home, the plane started malfunctioning. Shawn Sr. gave up his life, so Bo could use his oxygen mask to live. The plane ended up crashing, and everyone was rescued. Bo was still dying of pancreatic cancer, so Victor brought his godson and world renowned surgeon, Daniel Jonas to Salem, who saves Bo's life. Ciara was kidnapped in a plot orchestrated by corrupt officer Dean Hartman. Bo threatened the kidnappers, which led to Hope getting mad at Bo. Even after Ciara was rescued, and Dean Hartman was apprehended, Bo and Hope still couldn't reconcile. Carly returned to Salem and sought Bo's help because Vivian was after her for killing Lawrence. Carly revealed that she had has an affair and given birth to a child that Lawrence forced her to give up for adoption. The child was revealed to be Melanie Layton, and Daniel was Melanie's biological father. Hope was arrested for attacking various men in Salem. The cause was a side effect of the pills she had taken, coupled with her anger towards Bo. Bo stayed with Carly, but supported Hope as she served our her sentence. Hope later discovered an organ trafficking scheme within the prison that the warden was involved in. Hope was pardoned after the warden's arrest, but accepted that Bo was with Carly. Carly, unable to deal with her demons, started taking pills and ended up in rehab. Carly reconciled with her, so Nicholas Alamain (who was mad at her for killing His father), and left town. Bo and Hope reunited, but found out that she and John were married while they were Gina and the Pawn. John and Hope went to Almania to get a divorce, but they were captured by Stefano and turned back into Gina and the Pawn. They broke free and returned to Salem where they enacted a plan to capture Stefano. Bo and the others were sent to a safe house where a bomb was planted. The group managed to escape and finally arrested Stefanl for trafficking illegal weapons, but Stefano was apparently working undercover for the government to help bust the real criminals that were trafficking the weapons. Stefano as released, but his luck finally ran out when he was murdered. EJ DiMera became the prime suspect when it was discovered that he wasn't Stefano's son. EJ was cleared when Stefano was discovered to be alive. Soon after, Bo left town to escort Caroline to a medical facility to receive treatment for her Alzheimer's, but Caroline returned to town without Bo. Hope received letters from Bo that claimed he was pursuing someone more dangerous than Stefano. Hope eventually received a letter from Bo, that stated he wasn't coming back. In actuality, Bo had been trying to find evidence that would send Stefano to prison for good, but he was captured by someone, who wanted information about an experimental drug that was being developed. Caroline didn't have Alzheimer's, but a rare unknown disease that mimics Alzheimer's. Victor had been developing a cure for her, and Bo is the only other person who knew. After being gone for nearly two years and enduring severe torture, Bo finally managed to get the best of his captors and escape. He was recaptured and was reunited with Steve, who had gone looking for him. The two were left in a prison to rot, and managed to escape. They faced some complications coming home after their pilot had been injured and the plans had been sabotaged, causing it to crash. Bo and Steve escaped with minimal injuries, and hijacked a motorcycle to get back to Salem. Steve had told Bo that Hope was engaged to Aiden Jennings, and they were getting married soon. Bo and Steve are caught by authorities and locked up. They staged a fight and then neutralized the guard when he went to break it up. Bo arrived home just in time to see Hope unconscious. Bo fought with the assailant and the assailant was killed during the struggle. Turns out, the now deceased assailant was Aiden Jennings. Ciara was now a young woman, and was ecstatic to see Bo again. Kayla checked Bo out at the hospital and gave Bo some devastating news: He had a brain tumour, and his body had been too damaged from his captivity and torture to handle any treatment. Bo and Hope made love one last time, and Bo enjoyed a welcome home party his family hosted for him. In private, he told Hope about his tumor, and passed away shortly after with Hope by his side. Afterlife Appearances Bo appeared to Hope shortly after his death, and tried to get her to reconsider her plan to avenge his death. Bo returns again on June 8th 2016 in Hope's dreams along with their deceased son Zack. Bo showed up because Hope was conflicted over her feelings for Aiden and Rafe. Hope didn't know which one to choose, and Bo was there to remind Hope of who she is as a person before she became bogged down with the burden of Stefano's death. Friends *Steve Johnson *John Black *Marlena Evans *Rafe Hernandez Enemies *Stefano DiMera *Andre DiMera *Vivian Alamain *Ava Vitali (former) *Martino Vitali (deceased) *Dean Hartman *Patrick Lockhart (incarcerated) See also *Bo Brady and Hope Williams *Super Couple *Brady family *Kiriakis family *Horton family Gallery See Bo Brady/Gallery External links *[http://www.soapcentral.com/days soap'central.'com|DAYS Online] *[http://soapcentral.com/days/whoswho/bo.php Bo at soap'central.'com] Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Current Cast Members Category:Brady Family Category:Kiriakis Family Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters of the 1980s